Worldtraveling High II
by abigail-honey
Summary: Mutantenschulen gibt es überall auf der Welt und jede ist anders. Doch eigentlich handelt diese Geschichte über 2 ganz bestimmte, beide beherrschen auf unterschiedliche weise das selbe Element: Feuer.
1. Chapter 1

**WT-Trilogie: 2. Teil**

**Rechte: Alle bekannten Orte und Personen gehören allein Marvel und deren Zeichner und Zeichnerinnen. Alles andere, wie z.B. Max und Acyn (Personen) und die WT-High (Orte) sowie alle unbekannten Handlungen sind allein aus meiner Feder entsprungen.**

**Ich habe sie momentan auf P12 eingestuft, kann sich im weiteren Verlauf aber noch erhöhen. **

**Ich wünsche euch viel Freude bei meinem zweiten Teil der Worldtraveling-Trilogie.**

**Prolog**

Inzwischen war es Winter geworden, es wehte ein kalter Wind, und am Himmel türmten sich dunkle Wolken die einen Schneesturm ankündigten. Während Rouge, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Collossus und Angel im Unterricht saßen, spazierte das A-Team der WT-High durch den Park.

„Noch heute Nacht kommen die anderen an, der Professor hat mir gestern Abend schlimme Nachrichten geschickt. Soulsta hat die Schule angegriffen und sie sei zum Teil zerstört worden. Gott sei Dank hatten sich sämtliche Schüler, Lehrer sowie Trainer rechtzeitig in den Inneren Ring zurückziehen können. Acyn, ich glaube du weißt noch nicht, was und wo der innere Ring ist, oder?", fragte Max während sie zügig voranschritt.

„Nein, dass weiß ich nicht, aber ich vermute, dass es der Ort ist, der mit den besten technischen Schutzeinrichtungen versehene Teil der Company ist. Ich vermute, dass dort auch die Schlüssel gelagert werden, hab ich Recht?"

„Wie ich sehe, hast du gelernt! Aber weißt du auch wo er sich befindet?", Max war stehen geblieben und sah ihn nun direkt an.

„Max lass es, es könnte uns jemand belauschen!", meinte nun Maurice warnend.

Mit einem Mal begann Max zu grinsen. „War doch nur'n Scherz. Vergiss es! Und jetzt kommt, beeilt euch wir müssen heute Abend noch den Berg erreichen, auf dem wir alle angekommen sind!", Max lief mit großen Schritten weiter und die anderen folgten ihr stillschweigend. Keiner von ihnen brauchte etwas zu sagen, sie verstanden einander ohne Worte: Wie schlimm würde der Krieg noch werden, Alcatraz war eine Sache, der Krieg von Soulsta eine ganz andere. Er war um einiges grausamer, egoistischer und herrschsüchtiger als sein älterer Bruder Magneto alias Eric Lensherr.

Dann endlich kamen sie am Standort an und Max begann metallische Würfel aus ihrer Tasche zu holen, die sie alle der Reihe nach Key überreichte. Dieser konzentrierte sich und schaltete den Mechanismus der zuvor die rote Lampe hatte leuchten lassen auf grün um, Maurice wiederum der sie entgegennahm stellte einen nach dem anderen im Kreis um den höchsten Punkt des Hügels auf. Diese Würfel „Transporthelfer" genannt und von Jake 3.0 entwickelt halfen den Worldtravelern größere Gruppen von ihnen schneller und vor allem geschützter Reisen zu lassen. Eine sehr nützliche Erfindung, vorausgesetzt man wusste, wie man sie Freischalten konnte.

Dann warteten sie bis plötzlich das bekannte blaue Licht erschien, welches sich bald zu einer Art Tor formte. Die Ankunft der Worldtraveler war nah. Während das Tor immer größer wurde war das A-Team aufgestanden und beobachte das blaue Licht voller Erwartung, als es plötzlich die ganze Schülerschaft und das Lehrerkollegium auf einen Schlag ausstieß.

„Max, Maurice, Key, Mayra und Acyn, schön euch wieder zusehen!", meinte ein etwa 60-jähriger Mann mit längeren, weißen Haaren und kam auf die 5 zu. „Bringt mich zu Miss Munroe!"

Wenig später erreichten der Professor sowie das A-Team das Büro von Storm und klopften an.

„Herein!", antwortete es von innen.

„Storm? Die anderen Worldtraveler sind angekommen! Das hier ist unser Schulleiter Professor Lewis."

„Hallo, Professor Lewis! Wie schön sie zu sehen! Geht es ihnen gut? Wie ich hörte wurde ihr Standort fast vollständig zerstört!"

„Storm, du bist groß geworden. Man könnte meinen es wäre erst gestern gewesen, als ich meinen alten Freund Charles das letzte Mal sah und dich kennenlernte!", meinte Lewis mit schmerzlich verzehrtem Gesicht. „Und ja mir geht es so gut wie es mir gehen kann, nachdem ich meine Schule so verloren habe!"

„Das tut mir Leid.", sagte Storm mitfühlend. „Wo sind in diesem Augenblick eigentlich ihre anderen Schüler?"

„Oh, mein Lehrerkollegium und die Trainer den jeder einzelne von ihnen hat haben sie bereits in die bereitgestellten Zelte gebracht. Immerhin ist es schon recht spät, somit wäre es angebracht, wenn sie so langsam schlafen würden. Da fällt mir ein, ich muss mit dir Storm noch einige Angelegenheiten unter 4 Augen regeln. Max, Maurice, Key, Mayra und Acyn würdet ihr uns alleine lassen?"

„Natürlich, Professor. Schlafen Sie gut!"

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter den 5 geschlossen hatte, begaben sie sich ebenfalls zu ihren jeweiligen Betten. Max im Haus und die anderen 4 in das große Zelt, das von innen wie ihre Schule eingerichtet war.

Am darauf folgenden Morgen fanden sich sämtliche Schüler der Mutant High sowie der WT-High in der Mensa von Xavier's School ein. Storm stand hinter einem Pult, bereit für eine Rede.

„Guten Morgen, Liebe Lehrer, Schüler, liebe Gäste der Worldtraveling-High! Ihr, also ihr Mutanten, wie ihr sehen könnt haben wir über Nacht einen Zuwachs bekommen, der allerdings schon seit längerer Zeit von Max angekündigt war. Heute ist es endlich soweit. Ich hoffe ihr behandelt sie genauso wie eure Mitbewohner: Freundlich und zuvorkommend. Ihre Schule wurde leider komplett zerstört, deshalb ist es wichtig, dass wir nun alle sowohl Mutanten als auch Worldtraveler zusammenarbeiten um zu vermeiden, dass das selbe auch mit unserer Highschool geschieht. Hiermit bitte ich jeden von euch, mit seiner ganz besonderen Gabe für die Sicherheit unserer Schule beizutragen. Sei es nur Nachhilfe, oder besondere Bemühungen im Dangerroom, dass alles kann uns helfen gegen den evtl. Angriff von Soulsta! Sicher fragt ihr euch wer Soulsta ist?"

Ein einstimmiges Nicken folgte und Gemurmel der Zustimmung.

„Nun Magneto wie ihr wisst haben wir im Herbst zu einem Menschen machen können, keine Sorge das ist er noch immer. Doch wir haben einen Neuen Gegner: Magneto's Bruder: Soulsta. Er kann die Seele von jedem Lebewesen verändern oder entziehen. Eine schreckliche Gabe wie ihr euch sicher vorstellen könnt. Seine Ziele? Nun, Magneto wollte sämtliche Menschen auslöschen um die Alleinherrschaft der Mutanten über die Erde zu erreichen. Soulsta will für sich alleine die Herrschaft über die Erde, all die anderen Planeten, Sterne, Mond und Sonne und über die Vergangenheit, Zukunft und Gegenwart. Grauenvoll sich so etwas vorstellen zu müssen, oder? Nun ich hoffe ihr werdet uns X-men sowie den Älteren der Worldtraveler helfen um das zu verhindern. Bei unsere Letzten Mission waren nur wir X-Men und Max beteiligt aber wir sind zu wenige wir brauchen euch! So leid es mir tut euch da mit reinzuziehen!"


	2. Chapter 2

WT II:

Chapter 2: Friede?

Die Ferien waren zu Ende und Soulsta hatte sich auch nicht wieder zuerkennen gegeben. So fühlten sich alle Bewohner der Mutant High sicherer als jemals zuvor, so entschied das Lehrerkollegium den älteren Kids mal wieder Ausgang zu gewähren – ohne Erwachsene.

Und so geschah es Achilles, Acyn, Angel, Bobby, Colossus, Jubilee, Key, Kitty, Maurice, Max, Mayra und Rouge machten sich an einem sonnigen Tag auf den Weg zu einem Jahrmarkt der vor kurzem in der Nähe geöffnet hatte.

Als sie dort ankamen sahen sie über eine riesige Menschenmenge hinweg und schworen sich die grauenvollen Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit zu vergessen ebenso wie die Sorgen von der Zukunft und Gegenwart.

„Also, wie schaut es aus. Wie wäre es mit einem Wettrennen zur Achterbahn?", fragte Key und rückte seine Lederjacke zurecht.

„Wer zuletzt ankommt, gibt einen aus!", rief Kitty und rannte los –„Hey!", rief Jubilee und rannte mit den anderen hinterher.

Einige Zeit später nachdem sie sich die Geisterbahn angesehen, mehr oder weniger an einigen Schießständen verewigt und fast alle Fahrgeschäfte durch hatten, versammelten sie sich vor einer Losbude um zu entscheiden was sie jetzt noch tun wollten, da es langsam dunkler wurde.

Doch soweit kam es nicht…Die Stimmung hatte sich urplötzlich verändert, wo zuvor noch eine lärmende und lachende Menge war, waren nur noch Grüppchen von Menschen die ängstlich zurückgewichen waren. Durch dies Gruppen drängte sich eine kleine „Armee" von denen einer flog – Mutanten! Es waren vielleicht 10 Jungen. Während Maurice und Key die Augen aufrissen blickten die anderen verwirrt.

„Oh, nein! Das sind die Outworks, die stärkste Macht von Soulsta, einer von ihnen ist Soulsta's rechte Hand!", erklärte Maurice den anderen.

„Na dann sind sie bestimmt nicht hier um Kaffeekränzchen zu halten!", meinte Jubilee.

„Hallo Worldtraveler! Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen!", rief der vorderste Junge den Jugendlichen der W.T. High zu.

„Warte, wie war noch mal dein Name, Giftzwerg? Ich hab ihn vergessen! Ach warte war er nicht furchtbar nerviger Gartenzwerg?", fragte Mayra.

„Zum 6. Mal mein Name ist Reklat oder Talker wenn ihr wollt, nicht war Acyn? Und ich werde euch lehren was es bedeutet mich Giftzwerg zu nennen. Angriff!"

„Angel, Achilles bringt die Mädchen in Sicherheit. Wir erledigen den Rest!", rief Maurice über den aufkeimenden Lärm hinweg und versuchte für so viele wie möglich die Zeit anzuhalten doch es gelang im gerade mal für ein paar Sekunden, dann bewegten sie sich einer nach dem anderen wieder.

„Verd….!" Plötzlich wirbelten er, Acyn und Bobby durch die Luft und wurden an die nächste Mauer geworfen. Talker hatte seine Fähigkeit Dinge durch die Luft wirbeln zu lassen eingesetzt und Bobby und Maurice brachen stöhnend zusammen während Acyn durch die Mauer flog, im Boden versank aber kurz darauf wieder nach oben kam. Colossus stand noch wie zuvor an seinem Platz und versuchte nun einem Jungen der auf ihn zurannte mit seiner eisernen Faust ins Gesicht ins Gesicht zu schlagen doch er bedachte nicht dessen Mutation: Sein Körper war elastischer als normale fast gummiartig und so schlang er sich auch kurz darauf um Colossus herum und drückte zu.

„Und ihr wollt dass alleine schaffen, Jungs? Irgendwie bezweifle ich das!", rief Max Colossus, Acyn und Key zu die immer weiter zurück wichen. D. h. Colossus nicht er wurde ja immer noch von dem Jungen namens Lash umschlungen.

„Rouge, Mayra ihr bleibt hier. Mädels auf in die Schlacht – zeigen wir den Kerlen was Girlpower bedeutet!" rief Max und konzentrierte sich bis ihre Arme in Flammen standen. „ Ich gebe euch Rückendeckung!", meinte sie.

„Ach schau an, dich kenn ich doch!" brüllte Talker zu ihr rüber.

--Max der Professor möchte sofort mit dir sprechen. Achilles soll dich bringen Ohne Widerrede—flüsterte eine Stimme bestimmt in Max's Kopf – Gedankenmitteilung, Jake 3.0 hatte sie angefunkt. (Das Signal kommt von einem neuartigen, speziell von der WT High angefertigtes technisches Programm ausgesendet von einem Kommunikator)

„Falsch geraten! Achilles wir müssen verschwinden sofort! Key schafft ihr das?" ,sagte sie bestimmt.

Key antwortete mit einem Nicken und hob mit seinen Gedanken ein nahe stehendes Karussell auf und schleuderte es in die Outwork-Gruppe. Viele brachen zusammen.

Achilles wandte sich um breitete seine Flügel aus schwang sich in die Lüfte und nahm Max mit sich mit. Beide ließen ein wahres Schlachtfeld zurück.

„So etwas hätte nie passieren dürfen. Wir hätten bedenken müssen das Soulsta nur auf einen passenden Augenblick gewartet hat!", rief Max über den Wind hinweg.

Inzwischen kämpften die restlichen 5 gegen 3 aus der Outworkgruppe: Talker und 2 seiner Kumpanen. Während Talker versuchte Angel und Acyn wirkungsvoll durch die Luft zuschleudern Hob Key mit Hilfe von Mayra unbemerkt ein großes Stück Mauer vom Boden auf und warf es auf die anderen beiden, welche sofort K.O. gingen. Jubilee hatte sich inzwischen eine Planke geschnappt und sich von hinten an Lash, dem Jungen der Colossus umschlang, herangeschlichen und ihm eines übergebraten sodass er Colossus los lies. Der Starke brach zusammen und Talker bemerkte zeitgleich das er allein keine Chance hatte und sagte nur: „Wir sehen uns wieder, und dann werdet IHR auf der Erde liegen!" und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

„So das war's lasst uns Bobby, Maurice und Colossus so schnell wie möglich in die Schule bringen! Sie sind verletzt!", meinte Key und hob Colossus dank seiner Kraft hoch und ließ ihn vor sich weg in Richtung Schule schweben. Angel nahm sich Bobby und flog mit ihm ebenfalls voraus. Schließlich blieb nur noch Maurice, welchen Acyn und die beiden Mädchen in ihre Mitte nahmen und Richtung Heimat schleppten.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung das er so schwer ist.", meinte Mayra.

Max und Achilles waren derweil in der Mutant High angekommen und schritten nun zielstrebig auf das große Zelt zu in dem auch das Büro von Professor Lewis war.

Achilles riss mit einem lauten Krachen die Tür auf.

„Oh, da seid ihr ja!", meinte Professor Lewis vollkommen ruhig und drehte sich vom Fenster weg in ihre Richtung.

„Wir sind angegriffen worden! Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte Achilles aufgebracht.

„Ich habe bereits davon gehört Key und die anderen sind übrigens bereits auf den Weg zu uns Jake unterrichtet im Moment auch Storm von den 3 Verletzten. Ihr braucht euch darum also keine Sorgen zu machen. Dafür aber um eine andere weitaus krisselige Angelegenheit. Durch diesen Angriff ist uns allen klar geworden, dass Soulsta etwas weit größeres plant und wir als dessen Gegner sollte über seine Vorhaben informiert sein: Wir brauchen also einen Spion in seinen Reihen."

„Was? Klar, verständlich. Aber wer?", fragte Max während sie sich langsam auf einen Hocker niederließ.

„Nun Acyn hat zu wenig Erfahrung, Maurice hat keine Power mit der er sich wehren kann, Key brauch ich hier, Mayra steht auch außer Frage bleibt nur noch…."

„Ich? Aber wie? Soulsta befehligt nur Jungen und Männer!?"

„Daran habe ich gedacht, aber ich muss sagen ich habe lange mit mir selbst gerungen, du weißt dass du mir viel bedeutest genau wie du Achilles und all die anderen. Eigentlich wollte ich niemandem so etwas zumuten aber ich sehe im Augenblick keinen anderen Weg. Mit Storm habe ich das während eurer Abwesenheit auch schon besprochen sie wollte mir auch erst nicht zustimmen, aber als ich ihr die auswegslose Situation erklärt habe stimmte mir zu und meinte, wenn wir dich als Junge verkleiden würden, d.h. Haare abschneiden, weite Jungenkleidung, Kappe etc. müsste das gehen, vorher müssen wir das natürlich erst noch testen. Deshalb habe ich hier schon einige Klamotten herbeigeschafft und dich früher als die anderen hierher beordnet, damit wir das ganze gleich an den anderen testen können. Verstehst du was ich meine?"

„Ja, aber müssen es unbedingt meine Haare sein?", zweifelte Max mit einem Griff in ihre Haare die mal wieder voller Asche klebten und auch nach Rauch rochen.

„Uh, ich müsste mal dringend duschen!"

„Nun, kinnlang müssten wir sie mindestens abschneiden, damit es den Schein eines Jungen wart also hier sind die Kleider, du gehst erst mal duschen und ziehst die Sachen an, Storm ist geübt im Haare kürzen sie wird sie dir anschließend schneiden. Ich hoffe du verstehst meine Eile, wir müssen mit dieser Operation - für euch Mission - so schnell wie möglich beginnen. Am besten wäre es wenn du gleich morgen dort anwirbst. Wir wissen auch wo sich ungefähr seine Operationsbasis befindet. Wir haben uns auch schon überlegt wie wir dich am besten dort einschleusen, aber dazu später mehr. Wir sehen uns später im Wohnzimmer der Mansion.", seufzend drehte sich Lewis wieder in Richtung Fenster und symbolisierte damit dass das Gespräch beendet war.

Achilles und Max verließen stillschweigend das Büro und trennten sich bald darauf während Max in Richtung Damenwaschräume in der Mansion lief wanderte Achilles in Richtung Tor um die anderen zu begrüßen die sehr bald eintreffen mussten.

Diese trafen auch binnen einer halben Stunde ein. Colossus, Bobby und Maurice wurden auch sofort in das Labor gebracht wo sie von Hank McCoy untersucht wurden. Alle drei hatten sich nur leichte Kratzter zugezogen wobei Colossus wohl auch mit einigen blauen Flecken davon kommen würde. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Mayra nach Max fragte.

„Wo ist eigentlich Max? Und was war so wichtig, als das ihr beiden mitten in einem Kampf verschwinden musstet?"

„Nun, eigentlich, ist das eine Sache zwischen Max und dem Professor, aber..es geht um eine neue Mission: Wir brauchen einen.", wollte Achilles gerade erklären als sie auch schon von einem Jungen unterbrochen wurde. „Spion", ergänzte dieser.

„Wer zum Teufel ist das?"

Max blickte in sieben fragende Gesichter.

„Leute ich bin's, Max!"

„Also deine Mission… Oh, Gott deine schönen Haare!", bedauerte Mayra ihre beste Freundin.

„Ja ich weiß ich hab auch lange getrauert. Also wirkt es? Ihr habt mich wirklich als Junge gesehen? Mit dieser Baggy, der blauen Jacke, den Handschuhen, den kurzen Haaren, ungeschminkt und mit der Kappi?"

„Ja, eindeutig. Da kennt man dich schon Jahrelang und dann siehst du so verändert aus, dass man dich gar nicht erkennt. Und wirklich du schaust einem Jungen ähnlicher als einem Mädchen.", sagte Maurice geschwächt.

„Danke!" , lächelte Max.

„Wann geht's denn los?"

„Vielleicht schon morgen, der Professor möchte mir gleich noch genaueres mitteilen wie ich mich am besten vorstelle, wie ich in deren Basis komme, wie ich die Informationen am besten erlangen kann die ich brauche und so weiter. Ich vermute ich kann euch gleich mehr sagen. Was haltet ihr von Burst vs. James Bell?"

„Dein Name oder was? Nicht schlecht, wobei ich Jamie süßer fände.", kicherte Mayra.

„Mayra, es geht nicht um Süßheit ich wandere mitten in eine Bad Boys-Gruppe als einzigstes Mädchen da brauch ich auch nen harten Namen.", sagte Max Augen verdrehend.

„Apr..Max? Kommst du bitte zu mir?", erklang die Stimme von Professor Lewis. „Wie ich sehe funktioniert also unser Plan soweit?"

„Das sehen wir wohl erst wenn ich heil aus dieser ganzen Sache rauskomme.", meinte Max mit ernstem Blick und ging zielstrebig dem Professor nach. Dieser brachte sie in Storm's Büro wo diese zusammen mit Logan bereits auf sie wartete.

„Hey, Max. Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie.

„Ich würde sagen den Umständen entsprechend, ich muss ehrlich sagen das ich ein bisschen Angst habe, so allein unter Feinden, aber ich tue das für euch und die beiden Schulen also tue ich das gerne. Wie wollt ihr mich dort einschießen?"

„Nun Logan und ich haben uns überlegt, dass du vor deren Basis zusammenbrichst und zu der ersten Person sagst, dass du dich ihnen anschließen möchtest, sie werden dich in ihre Basis bringen und hoffentlich zu Soulsta der dich aufnehmen wird."

„Okay, ich denke ich krieg das hin. Aber wie kann ich zu euch Kontakt aufnehmen? Und wie bekomme ich am besten meine Informationen, ich denke von den niedrigeren nicht das sie über die Pläne von ihm Bescheid wissen, oder?"

„Also, Storm, Logan und ich haben uns überlegt, dass du dich nach Möglichkeit durch die ein oder andere Gefälligkeit für Soulsta nach oben arbeiten könntest und somit vielleicht in ein paar Wochen an vorderster Stelle stehen könntest. Vielleicht sogar als seine rechte Hand. Du wirst dafür aber vielleicht deine momentanen Vorstellungen von Recht und Ordnung vollkommen in den Wind schlage müssen, Er wird von dir Aufgaben wie Anschläge auf uns oder dergleichen erwarten. Um sein Vertrauen zu erwecken musst du diese auch ausführen, dass ist wichtig! Über deine Kräfte brauchen wir gar nicht zu sprechen Reklat kennt deine Fähigkeiten, entweder du erfindest eine Lüge warum du die selbe Gabe wie Max hast oder du findest eine andere Art wie du deine Kräfte freisetzt.

Zusätzlich habe ich vor kurzem mit Jake gesprochen er hat dir eine Art Minikommunikator ohne Bildschirm und nur zum Reinsprechen in einen Chip eingebaut, den er dir nachher noch auf einen Zahn klebt. Er wurde so fein eingestellt das er nur die Gespräche die wirklich wichtig sind aufnimmt und wie ein gesprochenes Fax zu uns sendet. In dieser Hinsicht wurde also alles schon geklärt."

„Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?", fragte nun Storm besorgt.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber wenn was schief läuft, wenn sie mich enttarnen? Was passiert dann mit mir?"

„Hoffen wir das es nicht soweit kommt.", sagte Professor Lewis, schaute ihr dabei aber nicht in die Augen.


End file.
